Talk:EcruFox Corporation (PolCri)
"Life is our business". I know what's coming next... Woogers - talk ( ) 18:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol I left that part unedited, updated though. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) War Involvement Can you deploy the military portion of this during the Pashtun War? Might make for an interesting scenario. Gatemonger 17:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure I will! :D Who are they operating under? ASA or FGC? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) How about they operate under ASA, since " ASA leadership is anticipating some future civil unrest, even a coup". Gatemonger 20:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, you are free to do with them what you please in the war, just nothing too out of the ordinary. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to see ASA deploy these guys alongside their own military troops to mirror the actions of Blackwater(Xe) in Iraq. Then, Ecrufox troops abandon the conflict or do something unexpected when the whole CSA conflict erupts in ASA. I want this war to last a good while.Gatemonger 02:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but I am in the dark about how PMC's work. They will be with the AS forces, but you have OOC control of them. I will change stuff here and there. When the CSA conflict erupts, the corporations will side with the government, eventually repelling the CSA. The ASA will then enter a huge economic crisis. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) PMCs usually run tasks like security for high-value targets that need defending on the battlefield, like say, military bases, hospitals, maybe other civilian targets. They don't generally participate in like, active operations on the front like an army would. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Unless they get paid to, I guess? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) IRIS Are you ever going to work on this, I'm really intrested in this. I've recently begun watching Lost again, and I'm now intrested into this kinda stuff. -Sunkist- 04:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I need motivation. I just finished watching LOST completely, so that didn't help. When I have enough info to make a full-sized page, I'll go for it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 10:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Goodies Thanks to MineCraftian, EcruFox's military endeavors have expanded quite a lot. If you want anything, just let me know. If you want to audit them, feel free, as MC did have quite the imagination. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC)